


Gifts

by Author_Incognito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: in which Peter is given a present by one of the many people that he has helped





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for bisexualmaggiecole on tumblr as a part of spideycentral's secret santa

Peter swung through the streets of New York City, which seemed even brighter than it usually did given the fact that Christmas lights were hanging about the city. The lights did look extremely nice, however they were a sort of hazard to Peter. Now he had to be even more careful when he was out and about as Spider-Man lest he wanted to be followed by a trail of neon Christmas lights. And personally, he didn’t think that dragging along brightly colored lights would make him look at all dignified. 

 

Peter reached his arm out to shoot another web at the building before him and was surprised to find that he had run out of web fluid. Peter fell down towards the sidewalk below, hitting the ground with a large thud. He groaned, already feeling the inevitable bruises forming all over his body.

 

Grunting, Peter pulled himself towards the nearest building, where he leaned against it and began to painstakingly refill his web-shooters.

 

Just as he was finishing up he heard a scream of delight coming from somewhere down the street. Startled, Peter looked up and saw a little Asian girl running towards him. “We found you! We found you!” The girl exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down with joy. 

 

“uhhhhh.” Peter was at a loss for words. The girl reached him quickly and was grinning from ear to ear down at him. “Hi??????” He said, still unsure of what to make of this. 

 

“Hai!” the girl’s mother called out exasperatedly as she quickly made her way toward them. “how many times have I told you not to run away from me!” 

 

“I’m sorry momma, I just wanted to give Mr. Spider-Man my gift.” 

 

Mr. Spider-Man? Peter smiled, feeling a sort of pride running through him. Then he thought back to the other thing that the little girl had just said. “Wait. Gift? Oh no no no that’s all right you don’t have to get me a gift.”

 

“But I want to Mr. Spider-Man.” Hai said, eyes wide and innocent. 

 

“um really it’s all right you don’t have to.” Peter rambled.

 

The girl’s mother placed her hands upon the girl’s shoulders. “Please sir, my daughter has been wanting to repay you for quite some time now.”

 

“Repay? What did I – “Peter asked, even more confused than he was before. 

 

“You saved my kitty from a tree. If you hadn’t he could have fallen off and gotten hurt!” Hai exclaimed.

 

“oh uh, it was nothing really. Just all in a day’s work. You don’t have to get me anything.” Peter stuttered out. 

 

“Too late, Mr. Spider-Man! Momma, show him!” 

 

“Show me what?” Peter asked as the girl’s mother pulled out a large bag that she had been hiding behind her. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know what you liked Mr. Spider-Man. But momma told me that you probably got cold a lot, so we bought you this nice, warm blanket!” Hai said as she pulled out a large, red blanket.

 

“oh wow, uh thanks. You really didn’t have to do that.” 

 

“But I wanted to. Here.” Hai said, thrusting the blanket towards him. 

 

Peter took it from her and found that the blanket was exceptionally soft. “Thank you.” 

 

Hai ran up and hugged him. “I’m so glad that you like it Mr. Spider-Man!”

 

Peter looked down at the blanket, unsure of how he would take it home. Then as he looked down at the blanket in his hands he had an idea. He wrapped the blanket around his neck and let it hang down his back. 

 

Upon seeing him Hai giggled. “You look like Thor!” 

 

“yeah, I guess I do.” Peter said. “and, uh, thank you. You know for the blanket.”

 

“Your welcome!” Hai took a hold of her mother’s hand and began to walk away. “Happy Holidays, Mr. Spider-Man!” 

 

“Happy Holidays!” Peter called out after them. With a grin spread wide across his face, Peter swung away, the blanket billowing out behind him.


End file.
